Dear You
by My friends made me an otaku
Summary: Happy Birthday! Dear A!


**This is a story that I wrote last year for my friend's birthday. I decided that I would post it here as well. I will get back to my other story as soon as possible. Enjoy.**

**"Speech"**

**Thoughts**

Conan stared. He was invited to a birthday party for someone he, Ran, and Detective Moore didn't know. And he had to catch a plane to get there. Why was he supposed to come to a birthday party in another country, anyway? How did people who he had never met in his entire life know who he was, where he lived, and that he was also Jimmy/Shinichi Kudo. Well, it was too late to think about that now, seeing as he was there. He didn't get a choice. He was in front of a house which looked slightly messy, on the outside anyway. There were cages in the front and he saw some rodents inside.

Guinea pigs, huh? he thought. All of a sudden he heard yelling coming from the house.

"What was that?!" He asked to no one in particular. He ran into the house, only to see a girl about the age of thirteen or older using a purple punching bag balloon to defend herself from two other girls using an orange and pink punching bag balloon to attack the first girl.

What the heck?! he thought. The girl with the purple balloon, who was closest to him (the front door), noticed his arrival.

"Oh, you must be Conan. Glad you're here safe. Now, do you mind helping me?" She asked. Conan only had one thing to say.

"Huh?"

-time skip to after fight-

"Well, that ended badly. We lost anyway." Said the first girl (purple balloon).

"We won, we won!" The other two chanted.

"Who are you? Why am I here? How do you know who I am?" Conan demanded in his serious voice.

The other two, and he just got to see what they looked like now (because they were moving to fast for him see them clearly) ignored his question and continued talking to each other. One of the two had dark brown hair, almost black, and hazel eyes, wearing a violet t-shirt and black pants with two pink strips going down. The other one had dark blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white headband, a grey dress with some green at the bottom and grey leggings. The third one, the one who was attacked, had dark blond hair, but not as dark as one of the girls who attacked her, blueish-grey eyes that had yellowish-brown around the pupil, a black jacket with grey sleeves, and a red t-shirt underneath, and she has green shorts, held up with a belt. She was also carrying an IPad with a old fashioned world map cover. She saw that the other two weren't going to answer (as they were too busy discussing the next game that they were going to play) so she did.

"Okay, they're not going to of heard that so I'll answer, I guess. I won't tell you any of our actual names, so you can call me D, I'm Russian and 14 by the way. The one with the white headband and talking so loudly it's almost yelling, no it's not yelling, you can call her Detective A or DA for short, she's part Russian, part Ukrainian and a year younger than me. The last one is the birthday girl turning 14, you can call her 'Lord Crazy' nah, just kidding, call her A, okay? Hey, that rimed. You're here because of me, I transported you here from your world, don't ask how, I have no clue, and yes I'm not lying, this is a different world, one were people can't shrink from taking a poison that's supposed to kill them, I can't say how I know of you when we're from different worlds, because that could break the forth wall and I do not want that, even if every other time I may want to, I just don't want to destroy some random worlds right now. Now, FORGET EVERYTHING YOU HEARD ABOUT DIFFERENT WORLDS, TELL NO ONE, NO ONE YA HEAR!?" The now named 'D' finished rambling and started yelling at him as she shook him.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone. Please just stop yelling at me!?" The miniature detective pleaded in a childish voice. D stopped, nodded her head, and looked around.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets look for the other two, though I think I know where they are." D said as she put away her balloon in a room to the left and behind them. The 14 year old then went down the hallway, turned left walked through the kitchen, through the laundry, to a door that led to the back yard. She took one step out,looked around, then went back in.

"Eh? Why didn't you didn't look through the entire back yard?" The '8 year old' asked her as she closed the door.

"No point. I know where they are, there isn't a lot of places to hide in this house. Or backyard. They're over there" D said, bored, pointing out the window on the opposite side of the backyard door showing what was on the other side of the 'garage'. She then walked into the kitchen, and saw a woman pulling food out of the oven and putting in on the stove.

"So that's what we're eating?" D questioned.

"Yep. A wanted party food." The woman replied. There was a homemade Hawaiian pizza, party pies, mini sausage rolls, and chicken nuggets.

"So we're having Hawaiian pizza again?" D asked.

"Well, it has pepperoni on it so I suppose it isn't." The woman said.

" But even with the pepperoni it's still pretty much Hawaiian, isn't it?" D, again, asked.

"I suppose." The other woman said.

There was more conversation but it was removed due to everyone either skipping it, being bored as they read it, and the fact that the writer can't remember it that well.

"Who was that?" The shrunk detective asked.

"A's mother." D didn't really have a lot to say.

D went outside again, but this time she walked towards the stone stairs, turned right before she climbed up it, and her and Conan both saw a bit of dark brown hair showing from behind the wall.

"Hiya! I've got you! Come out DA!" The now reviled A shouted.

"Told ya." D whispered to Conan

"Aww, you don't have your balloon." Detective A and A chorally whined after trying (and failing) to hit D with their balloons for 2 minutes.

"Not playing." The seemingly most mature one said nonchalantly.

"Told ya." A said to Detective A

"Aww." Detective A was still clearly upset.

"Hey Conan! H-umph!?" D slapped a hand on Detective A's mouth before she could say anything more. D clearly didn't want the pint sized detective to find out something, and was doing pretty well at not having him know what it was.

The trio (with one miniature detective trailing behind) went up the stairs and went to one of the cages. A lifted a lid on the wooden part of the cage, and picked up an orange baby guinea pig. D pet it, then just stayed next to the trampoline that was half under a tree. Detective A went on the trampoline as well as A. After a while of jumping, Detective A had wanted to get off, but was too scared, so A tipped the trampoline sideways so that Detective A could 'get off'. Then, after DA got off of the ground, they went inside and ate. Conan didn't really like the food, but ate to keep his strength incase these people worked for the men in black. They were really strange. It looked like they weren't being the weirdest that they could be though. (A/N: Conan believing that we weren't being the weirdest that we could be= 80% true)

"Hey, can I get more?" D would constantly ask after finishing her share of food.

Eventually they went into the living room and started watching "The Emperor's New Groove". Detective A and A were in their pyjamas, when it was about 6:30PM, for some reason. After they finished watching that they put on "Charile's Angels" which is when D decided to go to the room where she put the balloon in. They had some ice-cream cake while watching. When she came back she was in her pyjamas. After "Charile's Angels" they watched "Tintin: The Secret of The Unicorn", then it was "MegaMind", but they stopped after 14 mins because it kept on glitching.

After that, it was "Kung Fu Panda 2", during watching it, D announced that it wasn't A's Birthday anymore as it was a minute past 12. Then they watched "The Pirates: Band of Misfits", but they (DA and A as D wasn't paying attention) decided that it was lame so they stopped it in the beginning. Then they started watching "G-Force".

During watching these movies, D continuously made them pause the movies and they watched some dialog of random comedians. They were kinda funny actually.

They didn't go to sleep during the entire time due to them eating sweets the entire night. D would constantly go onto her iPad and do something, but he couldn't see and he simply didn't care that much. It was funny that he couldn't see when he sat right behind her the entire time on the armchair. He heard tapping behind him and since D had headphones on, listening to music in her iPad while doing whatever it was that she was doing and the other two were watching a movie they didn't hear anything. So he looked at the window behind which he hadn't noticed until then. It was 1:47 am and Kaito kid was behind him tapping at the window. He went back to watching the movie that was currently on, bored as well as D, obviously.

Wait. What? Kid? He checked. Yup. The infamous (as well as famous for some reason) kid was right behind him. Kid then some how appeared next to Conan in a puff of smoke, which, miraculously, no one but him noticed. So kid was next to him.

Out of view of the trio.

"What are you doing here?" Conan wondered.

"I came to check how you were doing. But, I don't know how to get back. Yes I know of the whole world crossing thing. But how did you cross worlds?" Kid asked, slightly nervous.

"Don't know, she probably does though, seeing as she brought me here." He answered as he pointed at the girl in front of him. Kid tapped the girl.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know how we can get back home? The detective here says you would know how to." Kid asked.

"Hm? Kid? What are you doing here? Don't answer that actually. I already know the answer. Here's two plane tickets for 4:00 am. That's in about two hours, less. It's 2:03 am. You should go now. Quickly. When you get out of the plane you should be back in your world. Don't worry about those two, they probably won't notice until 7:00. See ya. Bye bye." D said as she handed them two tickets.

"See ya?" Kid and Conan replied, slightly unsure that getting back was so simple. And so they left the house, without Detective A and A noticing, went to the airport, boarded the plane, and were back in their world.

"Let's not mention a word of this to anyone. Agreed?" Conan suggested.

"Agreed." Kid, well... Agreed.

The End

What, were you expecting something?


End file.
